Somnium
by cookie-club
Summary: When Kuroko wakes up from a coma and finds out that everything is different then he remembers. He is told that the live he has lived up until now was a dream, but what is if he meets the people out of his 'dream' and they are exactly like he remembered them to be just they don't know him. AkaKuro
1. The Dream is Ending

The Dream is Ending

Kuroko woke up with a beeping in his ear. This seemed to be the normal, ever since it started a few weeks ago Kuroko would hear that beeping sound in his ears, he even has grown so accustom to it that he forgets it's there sometimes. He even went to the doctor about it but he couldn't help him about it, they ran a few tests and told him that they couldn't find anything wrong with his hearing and they had absolutely no explanation why he was hearing a beeping.

What the teen couldn't have known though, was that the strange noise was only the beginning. He got up got dresses and then went to the bathroom to fix his bed hair and brush his teeth but he did not expect to hear what he was about to hear. "

Good morning!"

"Shhhh, be quiet. This is a hospital."

Kuroko stood there shocked. What the hell was that just now? He actually just heard voices. It was creepy because the fist voice belonged to a young girl but he didn't know it, though the second voice it ….sounded like his mothers. But that was impossible she was not even in this country! Also it wouldn't make any sense what so ever, why would she say something like that at home. After a few minutes of collecting himself he went and got ready for school shrugging it off as some sort of hallucination from lack of sleep. Maybe he should listen to his team members and not train till late in the evening.

"I'm leaving for school grandma!" Kuroko called.

"Yes Sweetie." His grandmother answered.

o

In the end school didn't help at all. In his break he heard a voice again, this time male but still foreign. He was talking with someone as it seemed and used words and terms he couldn't understand at all. What the hell was wrong with him the voice was clearly in his head because he heard is during break and it was louder than usual because their school was having a festival. And he heard him loud and clear yet the voice was talking calmly not even giving an effort of overpowering the loudness and Kuroko was able to understand him as if no one was there to disturb him. It was plain creepy and Kuroko did not like it one bit.

Almost like schizophrenia... Even so should it be his own voice talking to him not some stranger's voice?

"Oi!" Yelled Kagami directly into his ear. Kuroko jumped in the air and held his ear that was now ringing.

"What did you do that for?"

"If been calling you for the last few minutes and you were in your dream world not answering me." Kuroko looked at him in not saying anything. Was he really that caught up?

"So why have you been calling me for the last few minutes, Kagami-kun?"

"Coach said that the basket ball club will have its own stand at the festival and training is cancelled for today."

"I see."

"The last few hours we are supposed to meet up. So are you coming?"

"Yes just let me eat my lunch fist."

"Fine." Kagami waited as Kuroko finished his lunch and noticed how the bluenette would eat his bread, lost in thought. Something was wrong with him. After lunch Kagami asked "Is everything really ok with you?"

"Yes I'm just a little tired haven't been sleeping well the last few days." Kuroko lied.

o

"Everyone is there." Riko announced.

"So I already asked the teachers what we are supposed to do and they approved of my idea to we just have to get material for it and build it."

"Ehm what are we doing" Kiyoshi asked.

"A shooting bout. School will provide up with material we need."

"Wait how are we supposed to get guns?" Kagami asked. Everyone looked at him.

"Bakagami! A basketball shouting booth! For once I thought your basketball brain would click in on things but no! You think of guns! We aren't in America!" Kagamis face now red as a tomato tried to hide behind Kiyoshi the only person taller than him in this group.

"Ehm Coach mind me asking, but how are we supposed to do that?" Hyuga asked.

"Ah yes." Quickly forgetting about Kagami she explained how the project would look like.

"So we will be having a small hut with 4 basketball hoops in them. The hut will be made by another club but we have to get the basket ourselves and extra basketballs, they don't want any of the good ones being lost or broken."

"Why are they making such a big deal out of the festival?" Kagami asked.

"Haven't you noticed? Seirin is quickly rising up to be one of the more respected schools, at the moment only because of our clubs but also because the results of our midterm exams were very well."

"Wait how good are the other clubs?"

"Well the swimming team and soccer team is doing pretty good I've heard and the baseball team is getting there, then there are also not sport related clubs that are also doing well, I thing the film club and Manga club won in a international competition."

"Wait how come there are so good and we are the only ones that have to yell our names from the roof top."

"Because it's the very special tradition of the basketball club, now about training we still have to train for the next inter-high so even though practice is canceled I want all of you to come to Aida-gym and train there, my father will help."

"Wait if we do that we won't have any free time at all!" All the boys cried in union.

"Well do you want to defeat Rakuzan in the next tournament or not?!" Riko yelled back.

"But we have exams; you can go study for them and let your father torture us but what about our grades." Hyuga yelled.

"Hmmm, that is a problem. So who has an exam coming up?"

"Well in my class we are having one coming up." Furihata said.

"We also have some coming up." Kiyoshi threw in.

"We have a history exam coming up next week." The teal haired teen announced.

"Wait we are having an exam next week." Kagami shouted. Everyone was looking at Kagami. _That idiot only has basketball in his head. _

"Are you kidding me? That is nearly the entire team." After a few moment of bickering back and forth Riko finally shouted in frustration

"Fine I give up there will be no training till you have no exams anymore. But we have to go to the nearest sports store and check if we can order some basketball hoops." And so they spent the rest of the day planning for the upcoming school festival.

o

After a late dinner Kuroko fell onto his bed. Even though they had no practice coach was taking that school festival way to serious, she came up with all sort of things and heck she even wanted to make some basketball shaped cupcakes as one of the one could imagine what Riko would do if she'd actually backed toughs cupcake.

"Hey there Nii-chan. Sorry that I -" Kuroko shot up from his bed.

That voice again from this morning, the one he did not recognize, and she said brother? What the hell was going on?! What was weird too was that she was cut off. Maybe he really needed some sleep. And it dint take long for him to fall asleep but it wasn't pleasant and refreshing at all he kept waking up over the night, for no apparent reason.

The next morning Kuroko wasn't feeling well at all he had dark circles under his eyes and was extremely hungry what was very uncommon for him considering he only eat as much as an bird, according to Kagami. His grandmother had already made breakfast and he was already at his third portion.

"Honey his everything okay it's not like you to eat this much." His grandmother asked concerned.

"I don't really know. I'm tiered and hungry that's the only thing that is bothering me." He replied honestly

"Here let me check your temperature." She gently placed her hand on her grandsons forehead, her eyes widened

"Tetsuya sweetie are you feeling cold?" the boy in question shook his head and looked at his grandmother in concern.

"Well I'm going to call the school and tell them you aren't feeling well. Your temperature is too low."

"Too low?" Kuroko asked as he reached for his for head. True his grandmothers hand was very warm but he didn't think that it was because his temperature had gone down, was that even possible?

"Tetsuya I'm calling the Dr. Fujimoto. Please lie down and rest."

"Yes…" It didn't take long and Dr. Fujimoto was at the door bell. He had known Kurokos father since he was in high school and would always come by and check on one of them if they were sick.

"Sorry to disturb you Tetsuya." Fujimoto greeted the blue haired teen.

"Don't worry I wasn't sleeping." Not because of that voice again. The second he lied down his mother's voice was there again talking to that foreign male voice he heard during school. They were talking about someone's condition and how it has gotten better his mother sounded overjoyed, but for the live of him he had no idea what was going on with him. It started to freak him out.

Fujimoto asked him questions and did general check up in the end he even took some blood to run a test on it. Leaving the room to examine the blood he came back a few minutes.

"It seems that your under nourishes. There were hardly any in your blood and therefore you body can't keep its temperature up. Have you been eating properly?"

"I have I even eat more than I normally do."

"That is very wired. Tetsuya I am going to give you some simple vitamin and protein tablets. I'm going to come back this evening to make another test by then they should have been in your system if it's still not better I would recommend for you to go to the hospital." Kuroko nodded slowly.

From the other side of the room he could see his grandmother looking at him her face was filled with worry for her grandson. Excusing himself he walked out of the living room towards his room. Taking the tables Fujimoto gave him he walked toward his room to sleep a bit further, but that didn't prove to be easy.

This time he was hearing two foreign voices, it seemed as if they were gossiping but still it frightened him greatly. What the hell was going on with him?

o

In the end Kuroko did manage to get some sleep though it didn't help at all. Fujimoto was there to check him up. It dint take long and Fujimoto was back with a concerned look.

"It seems as though the vitamins and proteins tablet I've given you didn't do anything. Also your temperature has gone down your now at 34, 5°C (94°F)." Kuroko looked at Fujimoto in surprise. He didn't even feel cold and frankly his abnormal apatite from this morning also reduced quite a bit, he feels fine actually.

"Kuroko your temperature has gone down by on degree over the day I really think you should go to the hospital. I'll call at the central hospital and tell them what is going on then take you there."

Kuroko was about to protest that he felt fine and that it was no need until he felt someone grab his hand holding it tight. Kuroko looked at his right hand and froze. His hand felt like he was being held by someone but there was no one holding him just the feeling. There was defiantly something wrong with him, but how was he supposed to explain that he heard voices without being labeled as schizophrenic and that he didn't feel cold of hungry even though he should.

He walked upstairs to get some toiletries that were when he noticed his own reflection. He was pale really pale like a blank sheet of paper and hat dark circles under his eyes, though because of his paleness they seemed almost black. In short he looked downright awful. Still a little reluctant he went with Fujimoto and his grandmother to the hospital.

The check in went smoothly he got his room and then some doctor named Kobayashi Akihiko came in and explained why his temperature was degreasing and that it had to do with the fact that his body is seemingly undernourished. They will hock him up at an IV and some other machines to oversee what it exactly going on with his body. Kuroko nodded in understanding and let the nurse that entered afterword hooked him to the different machines. They were even monitoring his heart beat, well it's to be expected with his temperature degreasing at such a rate.

Yesterday he felt completely fine and today he was in the hospital. Doctor Kobayashi had said that he would be back tomorrow morning to check if anything had changed.

The next morning Kuroko felt awful. Not directly awful but exhausted. He hadn't heart any voices but he felt someone petting his forehead. It was extremely creepy because there wasn't anyone but the tough reminded him of his mother who had done that always done that when he was sick.

Strangely enough it all let down to his mother, but she wasn't even in Japan. After w few minutes of just laying there Dr. Kobayashi entered the room. Similar to Fujimoto he checked Kurokos temperature and if his body was finally getting better. Kobayashis expression darkened as he saw the temperature that was shown to him.

"Kuroko-san I hate to tell you but your temperature has further sunken, we have to take some extra measures."

"What temperature is it?" Kuroko asked. It didn't come to him as a surprise that he is not feeling well, he is feeling a lot worse that yesterday.

"Its 32°C (89, 6°F), your temperature has dropped two degrees over the night. This is very worrisome, your body is under cooling itself because you are undernourished." Kuroko looked at the doctor slightly confused he has been getting everything he needs over the IV hasn't he so why the hell is it getting worse. Before he could ask the question his doctor left the room, because he too had absolutely no idea what is going on whit the blue haired high school student.

o

"Kuroko is everything alright." That was the first thing Kagami said as he walked in with the rest of Seirins basketball team.

He had send them an text saying that he couldn't come to practice apparently though his grandmother had told their homeroom teacher though that he has been hospitalized and she had told Riko because of the club activity. So here they were all in Kurokos small hospital room Kuroko covered in a special blanket for under cooling.

"Sorry for making you worry."

"Don be you look awful what exactly do you have?" Hyuga asked.

"Apparently I'm undernourished and my temperature has been degreasing because of it."

"What Undernourished!" Riko yelled. Everyone knew that Kuroko never ate a lot but to be this extreme.

"Well it shouldn't be that bad I mean you are hooked up to an IV and as soon as your body recovered we are going to put you on a diet." Kiyoshi said.

"I've been hooked up to an IV since yesterday and it has gotten worse."

"Maybe the IV is expired." Koganai tried to joke. It only earned him some glares everyone knew that being hooked up to an IV didn't mean anything too good and the fact that Kurokos condition only got worse, well Koganais yoke wasn't to appreciated.

"Kuroko let me feel your temperature." Riko said as she walked to their phantom player, he gave a nod and Riko placed her hand on top of his forehead. Kuroko flinched slightly at Rikos burning hand.

"Kuroko your cold as ice, what exactly is your temperature?!" her eyes wide from shock.

"I believe it was 31°C (87.8°F) last time they checked."

"That's a serious case of under cooling you know!" Hyuga nearly yelled.

"I know they have been given me this blanket it's specially made for under cooling." Kuroko tried to calm them down.

"Wait your temperature was originally worse?!" Kagami asked concerned. Not wanting to lie that the blanked is having no effect and that his temperature is further degreasing he lied and replied that it was originally 29°C (84.2°F).

"Kuroko I don't care what you say you are going to eat just as much as Kagami I don't care if you can't or if it makes you fat." Riko declared. They were talking till it was evening and the sun was setting. Suddenly a wave of tiredness overcame the teal haired teen, excusing himself he went to sleep, as he fell asleep the basketball team of Seirin left too.

As he slept his body temperature fell to 25°C (77°F).

o

Even tough Kuroko hadn't done anything at all over the course of the day he felt extremely exhausted, that why he felt so happy when sleep took him so easily. He slept so good for the first time these past few days that he got terribly irritated when a blinding light disturbed is pleasant oblivion.

Had someone turned the lights on? He opened his eyes to find indeed that a light was on he blinked a few times more only to realize that a different lamp was fixed on the ceiling. He rolled his head to the side, someone was holding his hand.

Through half lid eyes he saw his mother, crying and holding his hand she was about to say something but then he felt so tiered again and fell asleep immediately.

o

Kuroko Yukiji was overjoyed when the doctors had called her and told them that her son would wake up from his coma. The brain waves had changed and indicated his awakening. Ever since then she had started to visit her son every day instead of their family meeting every Saturday.

She wanted to be their when he wakes up. It has been so long she immediately called her husband to inform him that their son was finally waking up. Though he was on a business trip, she also didn't have to worry about Natsuko. She would stay the entire visiting hours and after school Natsuko would come by, if there wasn't too much homework to do.

Four days have passed since she started this cycle. Today her husband, Kuroko Hideaki, would return. If his train isn't delayed than he should be here soon, he even took the next few days of so he could stay at her side so they could wait for their son together. Currently she was holding his hand looking at her sons face, if she wasn't doing that then she was reading a book to pass the time. While she held his hand she noticed how his eyes were moving. Instantly she perked up.

He's waking up she thought he's finally waking up! Soon she was crying tears of joy, and then he finally opened his eyes. It seemed as though he was only half a wake not realizing his surroundings jet but that didn't matter he woke up. Finally he was looking in her direction, she was about to call out to him though closed his eyes again falling back asleep.

"What…? No!" she got up and shook her son slightly. No reaction. Then she tried a bit harder, still no reaction. This time she started to cry for an entirely different reason. She quickly walked out and called for a doctor.

o

After one and a half hours Hideaki walked into the room.

"What's going on here?" he asked as he saw the doctor monitoring his son how was still in a coma.

"Hideaki we need to talk." Yukiji said.

"What is it? What is going on?" he asked worried. He could see that his wife had been crying, her eyes were read and swollen, and the tissue in her it was all wrinkly and stiff from the dried tears.

"He woke up but then fell back asleep this happen three more times." he stiffened, this couldn't be happening. He looked at Yukiji wanting to ask if she was sure but he noticed that his wife was about to cry again.

"We don't know if it really is that." He said as he took her into his arms.

"How can you say that isn't it obvious!" she said between sobs.

"We'll fist know after he completely waked up."

"I asked the doctor he said that it's most likely that!"

"There you said it yourself: most likely. I refuse to believe anything else until he wakes up, so should you!" no he wouldn't believe that if was that. They were though so much these past 10 years for their son to have that. They deserve a happy and normal life with their son; so much time has been taken from them. The door opened and the doctor that had been previously in the room walked out.

"He's fully awake now." Both perked up and walked into the room to see their son. The bed was now in a position for the blue haired teen to sit up.

"Tetsuya!" Yukiji called out the boy looking at her, she moved forward leaving her husbands side to hug her son.

"Okaa-san" Kuroko acknowledged a bit confused what was going on.

She hugged him even tighter. He could feel tears falling down her checks onto his shoulder. Noticing this he returned the hug. That is when he noticed that his mothers hair was rather long, but before she went on that trip with father she had cut her hair short, it dint even touch her shoulders anymore. How did her hair grow so long so fast? Not thinking much Kuroko asked.

"Oka-san why is your hair so long didn't you cut it short." He could feel her stiffen and in the background he saw his father do the same. Suddenly his mother pulled back holding him at his shoulders.

"I never cut my hair short."

"But I saw you wanted to try something new, so you got a new haircut before you left with Otou-san." Now Kuroko was confused. The blue haired woman looked at Kuroko she looked like she was about to cry.

"Excuse me, Tetsuya-san. My name is Dr. Kawasaki; I'd like to ask you some questions." Kuroko nodded in understanding, he saw as his parents left the room his mother crying. What was going on here?

"What is the last thing you remember, Tetsuya-san?" Kawasaki asked.

"I remember being in a hospital because I was under cooling and my team mates came by. May I ask why you are calling me by my first name?"

"Yes sorry for calling you by your fist name but if I called you Kuroko that would also apply to other family members which can be quite confusing."

"I see."

"So you were in a hospital because of under cooling and you team mates came by?"

"Yes." Not sure where this conversation was going Kuroko decided to go with the flow and answer the question.

"What team, may I ask?"

"Basketball."

"How old are you?"

"16."

"How brought you to the hospital?"

"My grandmother and our house doctor Fujimoto."

"Tell me, what high school do you attend?"

"Seirin"

"And what middle school?"

"Teiko. May I know what is going on here?"

"You have been in coma for the past 10 years." Kuroko looked at the doctor in disbelieve.

"What."

"Yes, when you were six years old you fell into a coma. Now before you say anything, let me explain."

"Please do. As far as I'm concerned the past 10 years I've been attending school."

"What I'm about to tell you will be hard to believe but you have the Somnium syndrome. Coma patient like yourself that have been in that state for so long start to dream and build an entire world around it in which they live in until they wake up. Whatever it was you believe you did in thoughts past 10 years, it didn't happen, you have been laying on that bed, asleep."

"I don't believe you."

That was Kurokos short respond, not willing to listen to any of it any longer he wanted to leave his bed, but he couldn't his legs wouldn't move. He tired to move his legs again but nothing would happen that was when he noticed the mirror on the other side of the room. His hair was rather long reaching his shoulders. If it was true and he has been in a coma for the past 10 years then he should be 26 years old now yet he still looked like he was 16 years old.

The fact that he couldn't move his legs and the straitening his body up alone exhausted him greatly, he was indeed still 16 and that his mother still had her waist long hair, made him think that maybe Dr. Kawasaki was right and that everything up until now was a dream. It was the only way to explain things.

* * *

**So this is my first Kuroko no basket fan fiction. The real beginning is in chapter two. **

**I'll elaborate further Kurokos situation, what that Somnium syndrome supposed to be and what after effect it can have on the person, and also in what kind of world he is now living in. For toughs who are wondering if the body reaches near 25°C he or she dies because of organ failure the body isn't able to work anymore it's too cold. **

**So yeah please tell me what you think of this and leave a review. ^^ **

**Also sorry for any mistakes please point them out and I'll get to them. (I wrote this in the middle of the night)**


	2. Home

**LenXKagamine12234****: thank you for pointing that out, ill see to it. I'm also glad that you enjoyed it anyway.**

**Danny: thank you well I personally don't think that he will fall head over heels for someone but he'll defiantly fall for someone ^^**

**SinJaLOVE****: I'm glad that you like the plot and yes poor Kuroko, my friend was also feeling sad for him when I told her.**

**lunatari23****: Well I hope you liked this chapter then too, and I'm glad that the summary seemed interesting I didn't know how to write it **

**Thanks to everyone that subscribed and favorite Somnium.**

**Warning: time skip**

* * *

Home

One week has passed since Kuroko woke up from his coma. Over that week he has already learned that pretty much everything has changed for him. He had asked about his grandmother because he expected to see her, but she had passed away six years ago, but he was told that instead he had a younger sister, Kuroko Natsuko. The first time they meet, Kuroko already knew that she was quite the opposite form him.

Cheerful, loud and rather flashy, toughs are the words he would describe her, but she was nice and not dense, she knows when to stop. For his parents personality wise nothing had changed they were the same parents as ever, though what changed is that instead of his father working in the sells department of some middleclass company, and his mother being a housewife, they were bout incredibly successful.

His mother was a star author and his father was a CEO, though he never heard of the company. Natsuko had filled him in that they were the top producers for cars, trains and currently trying to get a foot holding in the airplane industries. At first he couldn't believe that a single company would be able to do all that, his sister then explained to him that they are subparts of the company, daughter companies so to say, and the head of the company coordinates all part which leads up to the CEO. Kuroko didn't understand at first most likely because he was so overwhelmed with all of these changes.

Currently in his rehab session to get his legs back moving, after that he had to go to a psychologist because of this Somnium Syndrome. He had asked a nurse if there was a library and if so where it was. Nobody seemed to willing to give him further information and he hoped to find some stuff out. And he was in luck, partially. He fist visited the library as soon as he was allowed to move on his own in a wheelchair. After his session with his therapist he went to the library to look some further, his fist few visits came up empty.

The library was quite old fashioned there were no computer, not even to check out; instead every book had a stamp card. Stating from when to when it would be borrowed. Rolling in his wheelchair between the bookshelves he finally found a book on psychologies that had something about the Somnium syndrome. Taking the book and rolling towards a table he checked the looked for the article. And there it was unlike the others it was rather short only extending over one double page. The first part of the text wasn't anything new to him. It's a syndrome that appears in coma patients that slept for a very long time, it's occurrence is very rare, and the confuses the dream with realty. The next part that he read though was new to him.

The dream is so complex though that many people have doubts accepting the fact that it really was only a dream, while dreams have flaws and can contradict with its own reality, the dream of the Somnium syndrome is no were near that imperfect and building an entire worlds around the person dreaming. He continued on reading but he couldn't make the rest out because it was now going into further detail what exactly is happening in the brain. The only thing that he learned from that part was that every aspect of the brain is used and that's the reason why people with the Somnium syndrome do not have to learn everything new, like it were normally the case after being in a coma for such a long time.

'I guess this has some bright sides then.' Kuroko thought_. _Even the muscle structure isn't that weekend apparently because the muscles twitch slightly in accordance of the actions taken in the dream. He read on and the next part and last bit of the article had him frozen. After effects on the patient may be sever depressions it is not uncommon that toughs depressions end in suicide. Great now he was labeled as suicidal, just great. Getting slightly over that shook he read the end of the article.

'Though ft the person can overcome that it has almost become a rule that people that have suffered from the Somnium syndrome are incredibly successful in life, bringing new inventions on the market or become successful through another way.' Placing the book back in its shelf Kuroko absent minded rolled towards the mystery novel section. So the only thing I have to worry about it becoming suicidal. Great…

o

"Nii-chan!" Natsuko greeted happily. Kuroko still not used to being an older sibling looked at his younger sister's bright smile. He looked at the clock and realized it was already time for dinner; she was most likely here to pick him up for dinner. They would always visit him for dinner and talk about their day and asking him how his rehab was going, like a normal family would do. It was quite strange because to an extent they were strangers to him, yet they were so friendly to him like he has been there the entire time.

Checking the book out he had been reading he and Natsuko headed towards his room. Their parents were already there, a small table of on the side of his bed with three chairs. Rolling towards his place at the table he greeted his parents and then they started eating.

"Tetsuya we were talking to your doctor when we came here and he said that your rehabilitation is moving along faster than expected." His father said.

"I guess so they already started with the rehabilitation of my legs." Kuroko answered.

"Well isn't that good to hear. You know they said as soon as your able to walk on crutches and short distance on your own they will release you." His mother said this time.

"Hey if your rehab is going so well does that mean in your dream you played some kind of sports?" this time Natsuko asked. Their parents shot her a look saying not to bring that up and yes Kuroko felt slightly uncomfortable, most likely because he had worked so hard to get there where he was in basketball and in the end it was only a dream. "Um I played basketball."

"Really, how nice." His mother said before his sister could say anything. They continued to talk until visiting hours were up. It has become his normal pattern for the day since then wake up go to rehab then to the library and have dinner with his family after two more weeks he was finally able to walk on crutches. One thing that was most noticeably was that their medical equipment they possessed seemed to far more advance his rehab was moving along much faster than he would have thought. The techniques they used were much different then what Kyoshi had told them about his rehab…

Kuroko looked up from his book. He hadn't thought about…that. He was to busy with his rehab and getting used to his new life. To tell the truth, it really seemed like a dream it seemed so distant even though it hasn't been that long. He had asked his psychologist about the similarities of his dream and that of this world, she had told him that his brain used toughs similarities as a base to build his dream world from, everything else was made.

Well if everything was a dream why the hell would he make it so damn difficult for him at times, it made everything he had accomplished meaningless and that made him feel empty. He was rather proud of his accomplishments even though he didn't voice it, he was glad that he meet Akashi back then and made it into the first string, when he had beaten Aomine and he finally found his love for basketball again or when he tutored Kagami in history and both of them aced their exam. He felt although he had left to much energy, what he seriously started to believe, in a fake world.

O

Another week passed and his doctor came to him. "So Tetsuya –san, you have been improving in your rehab greatly, I believe we can release you this evening. We already contacted your parents."

Kuroko looked at his doctor not sure how to react. So he was going home, somewhere he never has been at. It made him uncomfortable "Um, will there be any appointments for me to return, like for some check up."

"Yes there will be, though there are more or less basic checkups. Your able to walk on your own now for a decent amount of time so that shouldn't be a problem, if you do get tired or you have to stay on your feet for a longer period of time please take the crutches to support you. You will still have to attend the psychologist though." Kawasaki said.

"I understand." When he looked at the clock he figured that he should be packing his things only to realize the only things he had here were a pair of simple T-shirts and pants lend by the hospital. He felt a pang in his chest. _I have nothing here there is no sign of me ever living here. _Toughs were the thoughts that went through his head.

The door opened and his father walked in. "Hello, so are you ready are do you want to stay another night to finish that book?" his father joked.

"No I don't have to, I already read it." Kuroko answered and failed to notice something very important.

"I brought you a pair of cloth I hope they fit." Kuroko looked at the outfit given to him by his father quickly changing into it. It was nice and simple a white button up shirt with dressy pant. Not formal but also not to casual it was something in between. He liked it.

"Were are Mother and Natsuko?" Kuroko asked.

"They are home, waiting for you." Kuroko nodded in understanding.

o

The drive home was quiet his father had to concentrate on the road and it didn't take long to notice that Kuroko wasn't the talkative typ. Home… It still sounded wired to Kuroko, feeling a bit drowsy he fell asleep. It took them 45 minutes to get back. When they arrived at their destination is father waked him up. And what he saw wasn't something he thought he would see. He had no idea how to describe his home other than: filthy rich.

It was a villa that seemed to be some cross out of a Victorian styled home and modern architecture. It was just simply amazing and he couldn't even begin to image what it would look like inside the house. "You like it?" his father asked.

"Is amazing." Was only what Kuroko could say. "Well, wait till you see inside." He wasn't told twice and started walking towards the modern styled entrance. And when he entered he was rendered speechless it looked amazing, and he smelled something and it smelt delicious.

"Dinners waiting after that well show you your room." Even though he couldn't remember ever being here he didn't feel out of place, even though in his dream he was living the life of a typical middle class family, he felt nostalgia. Following his father to what seemed the dining table he saw a glass table prepared for four persons two on the left side one at the end of the table and the other was on the other side alone.

"Choose your seat." His father said with a smile. A bit hesitant he picked a seat and everyone else went and took their respective seats. He had chosen the seat on the left side towards the head of the table. His mother was sitting next to him his father at the head of the table and his sister on the other side of the table.

"I knew you were going to take that seat."

"Huh?" was the only thing he could say as a response before his mother talked further.

"When you were little you always took that place it was your spot at the dining table."

"Really?"

"Yes and I couldn't get you to sit anywhere else but there, even thought you were a quiet child you were stubborn."

"I guess that sounds like me, but sorry I don't remember."

"Yeah I read a little about the Somnium and how it's possible that because of the dream your memories are being suppressed, but they should comeback." Natsuko said clinking into the conversation. They had a nice dinner and an even nicer desert. One word: Vanilla cake! And it tasted amazing, getting slightly laughed at from his parents that after all these years he still was such a vanilla lover.

Soon after they showed him his room, it was huge even having a small staircase leading up to a higher level. The walls were painted light blue like his hair with silver linings at the bottom and the top the floor was a black carpet. Next to the stairs was a queen-sized bed.

"There is a desk on the upper level for you, we have only placed the basic furniture in your room you can add some more if you want to, also the door over there leads to your bathroom and the wardrobe is build into the wall, we only got you a few pants and shirt for the start." Kuroko nodded, smiled and replied. "I love it thank you." And again the felt a wave of nostalgia, taking a gamble on the next question he asked.

"This was also my room before I fell into the coma wasn't it?" he asked. His mother turned to him in surprise

"Yes do you remember?" his mother asked immediately. "No but it felt familiar."

o

The next few days were exhausting for the teal haired teenager. He and his father had gone cloth shopping which seemed to be a pricier store. The shop had a lot to over but each and every time he looked at the price tag he felt himself cramp. It wasn't something overboard expensive. Over the short amount of time he realized that his family was a rather down to earth type of rich family not taking their money for grand.

Heck they didn't have any servants or so around, like many other families have, only a cleaning lady that came twice a week to keep parts of the house clean and a Gardner everyone in a while if too much was going on and they didn't have the time.

Picking some t-shirts and button up shirts and trying them on, in the end his muscle hadn't really regained enough of their strength to go shopping any longer so they called it quits for the day. His mother was on the phone most of the day apparently she had fallen behind the deadline for her new book. Natsuko was at school most of the day; his father had taken some time off to spend some time with his son.

Him and Hideaki would often play different sort of games most to the time some card game or chess but it was nice ether way. By now it almost has been a month till he awakened out of the coma but Kuroko had settled in so nicely and so fast that he really felt at home even though it was awkward at times, like for instance now. It was Friday afternoon and some catering service had come and was starting to build up a buffet.

"Okaa-san, what is going on." He asked the first family member he found.

"Oh sweetie sorry that was supposed to be a surprise."

"A surprise?"

"Well yes originally we had planned to have a small party and welcome so of out closer friends but you see the media caught attention of you and well it turned it real big party…" the blue haired woman explained, smiling awkwardly at him.

"A party? For me?" Kuroko asked hopping to have misheard or misunderstood something.

"Yes like I said it wasn't planed to be anything to big or special just like welcome party so you could meet some people but as soon as some newspaper found out that you had woken up, it got out of hand and ended up as that."

"When were you going to tell me?" Kuroko asked shocked by the fact that he would be the center of what seemed to be a huge event.

"We were going to tell you in a few hours, we just were unsure how to explain it to you." It wasn't their style at all to make a big fuss about it they liked things to be quiet but apparently that only catches the Medias eyes even more.

"But…" Kuroko wanted to protest though his mother cut him off. "You won't have to do anything well say that you're not jet fully recovered and to please take it easy on you we made sure to invite the less loud and noisy ones."

"How many will be attending?" "About 150 people."

"What, so many?!" Kuroko couldn't believe what he was told just now by his mother.

"We invited them family wise so basically and a lot of them are only there because they have nothing better to do or were forced because of circumstances." "Then how is that supposed to be a party for me?" Kuroko asked with an ever blank expression.

"That's why we wanted to have a small gathering. If it's a big party people forget what it was originally about and in comparison to some other parties, this is still a fairly small one." Seeing that there was no way around it he asked when it started and what he should were.

O

8 o' clock. Everyone has finally gathered at the party. Small round tables were put up for people to stand at and place their dinks behind the buffet there were tables to sit at and eat. His father was announcing what the party was for and he was standing next to him, after that the buffet was opened and everyone scattered.

A few going to Kuroko and introducing themselves a little small talk was done but nothing more afterword. It was easy to move through the crowed most people didn't even notice him. 'I guess that means my low presence isn't something my dream made up.' Kuroko thought. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw his sister how was chatting with a few girls apparently they were friend from school.

'Right I'll have to make up pretty much everything from school' this past month has passed so fast and he had gotten used to this live so easily. That didn't mean though that he had accepted everything yet, things just moved to fast for him to properly digest everything that had happen and simply went with the flow. Now in middle of this party, in which nobody notices him end his family is leaving him alone he is finally able to think about it.

Back in the hospital he didn't feel as rotated and confused as he did now. If this was really a dream that was made up by his brain in a coma state wouldn't it have flaws in its physic and start to contradict itself after awhile, yes he knows it's supposed to by a hyperrealist dream to the dreamer, but shouldn't there be a slip up or abrupt turn after a while. And to his knowledge dreams were not build up like that.

"But if everything was a dream my knowledge means nothing because everything could be made up." Kuroko mumbled absent minded. It was just too hard to accept the fact that everything you worked on has been for nothing overtime he thought about it made him feel empty and the emptiness grew with everyday, because without him realizing it every day he his unwillingly accepting the fact that what he had lived in a dream. Getting hungry the teal haired boy walked toward the buffet, when he heard a familiar voice.

Looking in the direction the voice came from he spotted a teenager just a tad bit taller than himself with red hair, his back was faced towards Kuroko. 'That's not possible…' Kuroko thought and walked towards the red head, needing to certify that what he thinks is not true. Walking as fast as he could towards the red haired person, his legs didn't have the energy to run anymore, halfway there the person turned away from his conversation partner and walked further away. Because of the crowed and Kuroko's now exhausted legs the red head was a lot faster than him.

Just when he thought that he would lose his target, the teenager stopped and waved a waiter over to him. This was his chance, forcing him to walk a bit faster he saw as a waiter walked over to the red head, he took a glass of red wine. 'Don't move, don't move…' Kuroko chanted in his head. He thanked whatever forces let the red head decide to take a sip of this wine at that exact spot without moving.

That gave him enough time to catch up just as the other person started walking Kuroko grabbed his wrist slightly out of breath. The person in question turned around and a pair of heterochromatic eyes looked back at him.

* * *

**That's it for chapter two, I hope you enjoyed it. So what do you think will happen in the next chapter or your genreal tought please write it in the reviews. ._. **


	3. Light blue instead of light yellow

** : thank you very much; I appreciate it that you like my story.**

**Kurosaki Yukia: :D here's your answer**

**TIKToK-Time: Thank you very much but could you PM me because of the other thing?**

* * *

Light blue instead of light yellow

Kuroko looked at the person he had just stopped. No doubt about, it that was Akashi Seijuuro. But what was going on wasn't he supposed to be a figure from his dream.

"Can I help you with something?" oh right, he hadn't thought of anything to say or an excuse as to stop him, His mind going into overdrive.

"I'm sorry but my legs got weak and my crutches are near the stairs." Kuroko lied and it was a believable lie because after that they were really giving out.

"I see. I'll help you then." Akashi said as he took Kuroko's hand to support him. They walked over to the stairs where previously his father had opened the buffet, grabbing his crutches and turning back to the red head.

"Thank you." Kuroko said.

"No problem, if you'd excuse me I'll be going outside, the air in here is giving me a headache." No way, he still had to make confirm if it really was Akashi not just someone else his dream had conveniently looked the same but was in truth a completely different person.

"Do you mind if I'd accompany you?" Kuroko then asked. Akashi who was about to turn away looked at Kuroko in surprise, but then smiled at him and nodded gesturing him so follow.

"By the way what is your name?" Akashi asked. Kuroko perked up.

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya." He answered. Looking surprised he said "Well this is awkward, I'm a guest here and I don't even know the host face, I'm sorry. My name is Akashi Seijuuru."

Unsure how to reply to that he Kuroko simply replied: "No problem, I kind of have a low presence." Now out on the balcony both of them took a seat at the couch that was placed there.

"You woke up from a coma right?"

"Yes."

"Must have been hard for you."

"It not easy that's true." Both of them tried to form a conversation but failed at it until Akashi asked.

"How long have you been awake?"

"A month now." Akashi looked at him in surprise. "Only a month?"

"Yes."

"Then you recovered awfully fast. May I ask something?" Kuroko nodded in agreement.

"If I'm not intriguing to much would you tell me if you have the Somnium syndrome." Kuroko looked at the red head. "How did you figure out?"

"Well it wasn't that difficult. People with the Somnium syndrome recover a lot faster and you must have been even for a Somnium patient a pretty fast recovery."

"I see. May I ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead."

"… Is your family head of a lawyer office?"

"Yes, you heard?"

"You could say so…" it was the same it was the same as in his dream.

"Why do I get the feeling that you have one question you want to ask me in particular?"

"I don't know what you mean?" Kuroko said, like always his face was completely emotionless, it has been that way the entire conversation, unless Akashi read his micro expressions. That was one of the facts that made Akashi so powerful being able to read toughs expressions, and in basketball it was even more frightening.

"I really don't think I should be asking that."

"Well I asked you if you had the Somnium syndrome, rather bluntly, so it would only be fair if you get to ask a question." Kuroko really wanted to ask that question but he really was unsure up until now, but that person in front of him was defiantly Akashi Seijuuro, appearance wise, name wise and now he only had to confirm on thing to make a hundred present sure, but if he was wrong he would be very offensive and if he was right how did he know that information? "Are you going to ask now?" apparently he was getting impatient.

"No it's not that important" Kuroko said. Akashi gave up then, not wanting to waist any energy.

"Fine whatever, do you already know which school you are going to?" Akashi tried to hold the conversation up, there was something about the teal haired teen that interested him, and he just didn't know what it was.

"No, in fact I haven thought of school as of now."

"I see, if I'm not mistaken then Hideaki-san said something to my father about sending you to school soon."

"Wait how come you know more about this stuff than me."

"Well our families have become good friend over the years."

"Wait you knew who I was and pretended not to know me?"

"You did the same thing, so I guess we are even." Well Kuroko couldn't argue against that and Akashi was still as scary as ever.

o

"Hideaki, how are you doing?" Akashi Seiichi greeted his friend.

"Good and you?" Hideaki replied.

"Also very well, so I finally get to know your son eh." "Well yes."

"By the way where is he?"

"I don't know we have been looking for him but you see he is quite hard to spot."

"Ah yes didn't you say something like that once."

"Yes but I kind of hoped that he would have become a bit more visible"

"It's a shame that our families didn't get to know each other sooner I'm sure Seijuuro would have liked Tetsuya."

"They have the chance to know each other now."

"True, so how long will it take for him to be ready to be enrolled into school?"

"It shouldn't take long anymore we have already the approval for a test at Teiko."

"Really? That kid must be genius for him to recover that fast and relearn everything."

"That's not it, he was able to read and write immediately after he woke up. The doctors don't really know how it is possible they thing that his brain self-taught him in the Somnium to read and write."

"Is that even possible?" Seiichi asked curiously.

"They don't know for sure, it's only a theory, but you know the brain is able to do unimaginable things if triggered right and we surly don't know everything about it yet."

"Self-taught how to write and read, that indeed, is quite an accomplishment."

"Yes, but what really puts that theory into doubt is that he was able to perform advanced math, answer pretty much every geographical question asked and other school subjects. Except for history everything he knows is on the same pair as a fist year high school student."

Seiichi looked perplexed he woke up and was on the level of a high school student, he groaned and said: "With each person who wakes up with the Somnium syndrome, this howl fiasco just gets more complicated. Noubu will have a feast."

"More like a tantrum, he thought that he finally had some food holding in that subject and now my son has to ruin that for him." "Well it has been like that for years now."

"Otou-san!" Natsuko yelled though the mass of people.

"Natsuko what is it."

"I found Tetsuya! Oh hello, Seiichi-san." Natsuko bowed when she realized that the head of the Akashi lawyer's office was there. "Really where is he?"

"He is with Seijuuro-san out on the balcony." Both parents looked rather surprised, their sons had already met.

"Well I guess we could get the introduction over with." Making their way through the crowed they saw both teenagers sitting outside on a couch they had placed there for the evening. Seijuuro was telling him apparently about Teiko and how his live at school was there. "Excuse me." Hideaki intercepted with their conversation.

"Tetsuya, I see you already made a friend. This here is Akashi Seiichi, Seijuuro's father."

"Pleased to meet you." Kuroko said and stood up to bow to him.

"Well-mannered I see. It really is a shame that we couldn't meet earlier." Seiichi replied friendly.

"Tetsuya this is one of the family's that I wanted to introduce you to. The Akashi family has been our friend since about 8 years now."

"We were actually talking about the fact that you would be good friends and here you are already chatting with each other." Seiichi said. It came kind of wired to Kuroko ether Seiichi was drunk or he was a completely different person from his dream.

He only meets him once and that could hardly count as meeting more like stumbling upon something. It was still in middle school and that was only by chance. Seiichi had picked Akashi up from school because he barely made it top of the school again, Midorima was only 3 points behind him, and back then, he would even dare to say that, Akashi looked a little scared.

But then again it was only a dream…with real people in it. He was thankful that Seiichi engaged him in a conversation, he quickly forgot about what he was thinking.

o

It had been three days after the party and Kuroko was currently taking the entrance exam for Teiko. He had found out that Teiko was not only a middle school but an entire string of schools. Next to Teiko Middle school existed Teiko high school and Teiko elementary. In short they had the entries set together. Though the schools were not located at the same spot, like he fist believed, they all were located somewhere different, the only connection being their name. So here he was taking the entrance exam for Teiko high school.

Because of his unusual time to enter, any school for that matter, he was alone in a room and he was told that right after his exam he was supposed to wait the they would and then they'll him if he was accepted or not. So now that he took the test he waited patiently for the result. And then the teacher that corrected his test finally came back.

"Your test was very pleasing and I'm glad to say that we will be accepting you into our school." Kuroko let himself relax, he did it.

"Classes will start on Wednesday for you. Please go to the teachers' lounge and ask for Aida-sensei he will be your homeroom teacher." Kuroko froze a bit…Aida …sensei… the female teacher walked away having said everything, leaving a shocked Kuroko alone.

The bell rang indication that the lunch break has started. Students started to come out of the class room trying to get ether to the cafeteria or buy them some lunch at a small stand, others walked comfortable down to eat their lunch outside.

"Tetsuya!" he heard someone shout. Turning around he saw Akashi walking towards him. The bluenette was surprised that he had been able to find him in this sea of people.

"Hello Akashi-kun" Kuroko greeted. "I'm surprised that you were able to find me."

"Well you stand quite out, being the only one that does not were a school uniform." True Kuroko was dressed in a simple light coffee colored button up shirt and a pair of nicer jeans. Indeed it stood quite out, like on the court when he actually caught the ball, misdirection wouldn't help him.

"So did you take the test?"

"Yes. My homeroom teacher is Aida-sensei."

"How funny." "What is so funny?"

"My homeroom teacher is also Aida-sensei, which means we will be in the same class." Kuroko perked up at that bit of information.

"I see." Bidding a farewell after that he walked out of the school, where his father was already waiting for him.

"So how did it go?" his father asked.

"I was accepted into Teiko high."

"Toughs are great news, so when are your classes going to start?"

"On Wednesday."

"I see so well have to buy you the school uniform by then." Kuroko nodded. The next day they immediately bought his school uniform. Teiko highs school uniforms were basically the same as the middle school uniform, the only different was that the colors were switched.

Instead of having a light yellow blazer and a light blue shirt to go with it, the blazer was now light blue and the shirt a simple white one. All in all nothing changed too much. He then bought everything else he needed for school, from his school bag to his eraser. When Wednesday came around he felt incredibly nervous, for one if Aida meant the same as he thought, he will have on hell of a homeroom teacher and secondly things would get even more out of hand for him.

Kuroko did wanted to ask Akashi things to make sure that he was different then he remember, but if they are the same as he remembers, then how does he know of these things and if not, then why the hell was he asking these things. Either way it would be a very awkward situation for him, he didn't need another person like that.

Standing in front of the teachers' lounge now and asking for his homeroom teacher, sure enough the person in front of him now was Aida Kagetora, coach's father.

"So you are Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Yes."

"Okay first of all I want to get a few things straight here. I'm your homeroom teacher as well as PE and Math teacher, I will take it easy on you in PE because of your situation, but if you so much as thing of joining the basketball club I will see through that your life will be a living hell." Kuroko nodded, why wasn't he supposed to join the basketball club?

"Excuse me but why am not supposed to join the basketball club?"

"That has not to concern you, the only thing you need to know is that it's an absolute taboo, understood?" Kuroko nodded again. Aida-sa…sensei was getting angrier and not wanting to get on his bad side he simply went with it and decided to asked someone else after school.

In front of the classroom Aida-sensei walked in and informs the class in with his usually gruff attitude. "Listen up everyone we got a new student here, I'm sure you all have heard of it already, I know that that kind of stuff spreads like wildfire here."

Giving Kuroko a hand gesture to walk in, he steps up. A few students that weren't paying attention didn't spot Kuroko immediately until he spoke and wrote his name on the board.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, nice to meet you." He said and bowed.

"Okay. Akashi, stand up please." Just like Aida asked him to do so, he stood up.

"Next to him is your seat, also he is currently the vice president of our school and he will be your guide. If you have any questions please ask him." Nodding in understanding he walked over to the seat next to Akashi's.

On his way over there though he spotted another familiar face on the other side of the room a bit further behind Akashi sat a green haired teen with a snow globe. He didn't seem to care much about Kuroko and the fact that a new student just transferred into their class, when he pushed his glasses up with his bandaged fingers there was no doubt about it, the person sitting there was no other than Midorima Shintaro.

* * *

**Surprise, surprise, the reason why I was able to update so fast was because of work. Ironic right :D**

**I got a project assigned and well I sit in front of a laptop the entire day and I have nothing to do basically so yeah so what I did 90% of the time at work write this chapter. So I hope you enjoy this and don't forget to review. **


	4. Ice Cream

**Hi, so here is the fourth chapter of Somnium for you guy hope you enjoy. I personally find this chapter a little boring but it has some progress in it. Next chapter will have more to offer and will go into further detail what the world is like in which Kuroko now lives.**

**By the way I'm looking for a beta-reader, so if someone would be willing to do this, that would be great.**

* * *

Ice cream

In the second last row, 3 place from left, sat Midorima Shintaro. 'What is going on?' Was the only thing that managed to cross the teal haired boys mind. He had encountered three people that were supposed to be part of his so called dream and were here with him in class. Sitting down next to Akashi he had become awfully quiet. But nobody noticed ether because of his lack of presents or because they just simply thought that he was paying attention to class. But he wasn't, he felt extremely uncomfortable it has been now a month and a half since he woke up.

And in that time he got used to this life, to the fact that he sometimes forgot about his dream. it just felt so natural to be there with his family and everything that was going on, it felt so real and looking back he felt himself remembering things out of his dream a bit fuzzy, yet at the same time it was crystal clear to him. He was painfully reminded every time he meet someone out of his dream.

"Okay class we are finished for today, homework will be this sheet of paper." Kagetora said, as he held up a stack of paper and proceeded to give ever student a copy. The bell rang after that and students all gathered around Kuroko.

The blue haired boy wasn't exactly sure how to react not expecting them all to take notice of him, but then he realized that it was only because he was a new student. They would most likely forget that he even existed as soon as they had gotten used to him. Nothing really happened though next class started and so on and forth, then finally the bell rand, start of the lunch break.

"Tetsuya, are you going to eat with us?" Akashi asked.

Us? Kuroko though and looked up, to see Midorima standing behind Akashi. He nodded and got his bento out. Midorima then stepped up and held his right hand out.

"My name is Midorima Shintaro." Kuroko shook the green haired teens hand and then stood up to follow them to the roof. And how he wished that they hadn't went to the roof or join Akashi at all for lunch as certain blond model waved them over to him.

"Akashichii, Midorimachii!" the blonde called still waving.

They proceeded to walk over sitting next to the blond. Midorima sat next to the blond, Akashi opposite form Midorima leaving him net to Akashi.

"Eh, Midorimachii why aren't you sitting next to Akashichii?"

"Are you blind? Kuroko is sitting there."

"Who?" The teen looked at the space in front of him and then realized that indeed another person was sitting there.

"Oh my God! Since when are you sitting there?" he asked.

"I was sitting here form the start." He deadpanned, this defiantly felt familiar.

"Really? That's amazing you're like a ghost! My name is Kise Ryouta, what's yours?" Kise finally introduced himself.

"My name his Kuroko Tetsuya I just transferred over here." Kuroko answered with a blank expression and no matter how blank and calm his expression was at the moment, it didn't look anything like that inside of him. Within one day he had found three people out of his dream that weren't related to him in any sort of way until this day, as uncharacteristic as it may sound he just wanted to scream from a cliff.

"Whoa so you are the kid that woke up from a coma after so long." Kise said like a five year old that just saw a magician do a magic trick.

"Yes."

"I hate to interrupt but Tetsuya do you have any idea what clubs you liked to join next year?" Akashi asked, somehow he had a feeling his mother set him up to make sure that he was doing ok.

"No not jet, what clubs are available." He asked.

"Well you can join two clubs. Akashi and I are both in the Student counsel and basketball." Midorima said deciding to take part in the conversation.

"Don't forget me I'm also in the basketball club." Kise whined. Then Kuroko remembered the threat he got form Kagetora.

"Ehm, Aida-sensei told me that I was prohibited of joining the basketball club." All three of them looked at him in surprise and the laughed.

"I see so he still dose that?" Kise asked.

"Don't worry Tetsuya, you can join as soon as you fully recovered, but you see his daughter is the coach for the first string players and well he is kind of protective of her." Correction he had found four people out of his so called dream, what was next in P.E. and the only reason Aomine and Murasakibara were not there was because they were sick?

"You know what, until you recovered why don't you join the student counsel? I'm mean a lot of festival are coming up soon and I'm sure extra help would be nice, also you would be able to get to know a few people here." Kise proposed.

"This is the first time I heard something useful coming out of your mouth." Midorima commented.

"Shut up you horoscope lover, is that why you're caring a snow globe with you?" Kise asked pouting.

"Of course, Oha-san said that my luck is only ranked 8th today so I have to be very cautious, I even wore orange today being my lucky color." Midorima said while revealing his bright orange socks he was wearing.

"Shintaro, Ryouta stop fighting, will you." Akashi said in a stern voice.

"But yes Ryouta that was a good idea, so Tetsuya what do you say?" Thinking shortly he agreed to the idea. If there were more people out of his dream than he would have an easier time finding them while in the student counsel.

"Kise, are you in any other clubs?" Kuroko asked the blond.

"No, I'm a part time model so that wouldn't fit with my schedule, I already have hard time coordinating things between school, basketball, and not failing my exams." He said.

"Which reminds me don't we have a geography test coming up on Friday?" Midorima asked.

"What!" the blond yelled and grabbed a note planer and shuffled though it. He grew pale as he found the note of their geography test.

"Akashichii, may I come over tomorrow?" he said crying crocodile tears. The red head sighted and said.

"I should be asking money from you every time I tutor you."

"I would have started a long time ago, Akashi." Midorima commented.

"You are all so mean you know that! I'll be coming over right after school then, ne Kuroko you'll come to right?" Kise asked.

"Actually I can't, I have to go to a check up tomorrow and I don't know how long it will take."

"What but that will be your first exams and you're going to fail if you don't let Akashi tutor you." Midorima said, Kise nodding agreeing with the green haired teen.

"What kind of check up is it?"

"It the final one for my physical check ups, if they let me go I only have to go back if I fell like something is wrong."

"I see, it hard to get a such an appointment, they tend to be rather long." Akashi said.

"Well we could always ask Tamura-sensei not to grade the test." Kise said.

o

The next day was just pretty much the same; he expected some familiar face to just suddenly pop up but nothing like that happened. At his check up everything went well he didn't have to use the crutches anymore and they said that everything was good. Now that it was Friday, their first period had already started and Tamura-sensei was giving out the exams. When she said that they were allowed to turn over the sheet of paper, he immediately recognized the map that was printed there, Europa. They had to find out what was what country and which capital belongs to it, also the rivers and oceans on the map. Writing everything down as he remembered it he walked up and gave his sheet up.

Being the second person to give his sheet of paper up, Akashi being the first, everyone thought that he just given up and that he knew nothing. After the test was over the female teacher announced that she would have the test corrected by the third period, being their Japanese teacher too. Midorima and Akashi gave him concerned looks but knew that Tamura-sensei was an understanding teacher and wouldn't grade his test. So the third period came as a surprise to them.

"The test fell out rather good and Akashi of course scored a hundred point, but you have to look out you have a rival know." Tamura sensei said. The class turned to Midorima everyone expecting him to be to one.

It was no secret that Akashi and Midorima were rivals, evensong they were friends. So when the brown haired teacher didn't walk up to Midorima everyone was confused. Midorima and Akashi were surprised and turned back to Sakura, who was consider, the third smartest in class and was sitting behind Kuroko. When Tamura-sensei stopped everyone wonder what was going on she hadn't reached Sakuras table jet.

"Kuroko Tetsuya you're only half a point behind Akashi-kun, I know I said I wouldn't grade your test but that would be a waste." She handed both boys their test.

Akashi Seijuuro score: 100 points form a 100

Kuroko Tetsuya score: 99.5 points from 100

Everyone in class gaped at the new student like a fish. The exception were Akashi, Midorima and Sakura who gaped at him in less obvious way. When class finally continued everyone sneaked glances at Kuroko wanting to know how this kid could have reached such a high score. The person who sneaked the most glances was Akashi. He had not expected to find a new rival in the bluenette.

After the third hour they went up on the roof top to find Kise, who was already waiting for them, Akashi and Midorima walked over to him. Midorima test was the third best, having 99 points with an A-.

"Kuroko how did you manage to get such a good grade?" Midorima asked bitterly. Kise looking form Midorima to Kuroko.

"You got your tests back."

"Yes and he scored half a point behind me." Akashi said. Kise's eyes widen

"Hold on! How did you learn for that test yesterday?"

"I didn't." Kuroko answered truthfully.

"Then how the hell did you manage to get such a good score?" Midorima asked.

"I'm simply good at geography." Kuroko replied.

"No one that was in a coma for 10 years aces their test like that without learning." Kise yelled throwing his hand to his head ruffling his hair, apparently not getting his head warped around the fact that Kuroko had just aced his exam.

"There is a way…" Midorima started to say.

"Kuroko is it possible that you have the Somnium syndrome?" Kuroko nodded.

"I understand. You know you'll most likely meet my father sometime or he'll contact you. He's a scientist researching the Somnium syndrome, I thought you should know that. His name is Midorima Noubu." Kuroko nodded in understanding.

"Hey Kurokochii, what was your dream about?" Kise asked.

The green and red haired teen stiffened, how could he ask such a crude question? Yes Kise was bold at times, but not because of his personally just simply because he was at times an idiot, but this was extreme.

"It was kind of Sci-Fi." Kuroko replied.

"Really?!" the model replied exited. Akashi and Midorima couldn't believe it, did Kuroko really just answer the blonds question.

"Well in some ways." The blunette continued. Kise was glued to Kuroko's lips wanting to hear everything the teen had to say and the other two were also listening carefully and not stopping he teen also wanting to know what that dream was like.

"For example the medical support is more advanced in pretty much every aspect. But on the other hand technologies were far more advanced."

"What do you mean by technologies?" Midorima asked.

"Well for example the TV here is in black and white, but in my dream they had color and were flat not those bulky boxes." Everyone was looking at him waiting for him to continue.

"And there were game consoles that could be connected to them."

"Game consoles?"

"Yeah like the Wii, xBox or PS3." None of them cold understand what toughs were meant to be.

"Are tough's different versions of toughs game consoles?" Akashi asked.

"So to say, but they are all made from different companies, also the way you play the game differs from console to console."

"What sort of games are you supposed to play on them anyway." the green haired teenn asked.

"Well they are called video games and basically you are able to control your character int he the game and then you have to figure out what you have to do, most of the time though the game pretty much tells you."

"I really can't imagine what that thing is supposed to be, I'm sure it's fun and so on but I can't really understand." Kise whined.

"I'm sorry if I'm not able to explain it very well."

"It doesn't matter, Tetsuya. Is there anything else that was different."

Now everyone was surprised that Akashi was showing so much interest, but on second thought the Somnium is new land to doctors and scientist and the phenomenonh that surround it are bit lessening. And Kuroko Tetsuya was no exception, as he continued to talk about cell phones, computers, and everything that belong to it.

All toughs things didn't exist Kuroko had found out telephones did exist but they were your typical cable telephone, and the rest doesn't exist end of story. He didn't mind but that meant that his parents would go to a lot of events not only because they had to, but also it became boring staying at home so long.

Then after he finished to tell them what was more advanced in his dream he started to explain things that were more advanced here. Cars, trains and planes were further advanced, they had no polution and many features that would be found in movie, also the way food is handled is a lot more healthier. When he finished the bell rang, he could see that Midorima and Kise wanted to say something but they all had to return to class. Class seemed to drag on without end from there and finally the bell ran and released them.

"Tetsuya, basketball practice is today, you can ether come and watch or already go ahead." The bluenette looked up.

Akashi and Kuroko were supposed to walk part of his way home to make sure that nothing happen to him; again Kurokos mother arranged all of that to make sure. Both knew that those worries were pretty much baseless, but Akashi did it anyway. Truth be told, Kuroko was very pleasant to be around with and there was something about the boy that red head wanted to figure out, ever since their fist conversation. It was probably the question Kuroko hadn't asked him that night.

The teen just simply had some sort of lingering feeling whatever he would have asked that night would had a big impact on him. And he had a good gut feeling and his gut was telling him to get the bluenette to ask that question he didn't ask that night.

"No it's fine I'll watch." Kuroko replied.

o

At the gym Kuroko sat on a bench and looked at the fist string and how they warmed up. He kept looking around, waiting to see familiar faces. He looked around hoping to see Aomine or Murasakibara, but to no such luck. It was funny how he hoped to see them one second and the next it was the most frighting thought to him. Everyone was still warming themselves up and stretching a bit so they would not strain themselves. When the doors few open to revealed a girl with short brown hair with equal brown eyes and flat chest. Jup, that was Aida Riko and she sure was the coach of Teiko.

It was amazing even Akashi followed her training regime and did his practices regime for the day. Kuroko noted how each and every person got their own personal training plan and how Riko would make sure that everyone was working on it. be it that they were practecing a special move they had been perfecting or just basics. After everyone was done with their own personal training they had a mini game three on three in 10 minutes.

As they played Kuroko noticed something very crucial, the Akashi, Midorima and Kise that were playing on the court were not the generation of miracles, but just simply teenager had fun with their hobby. It was amazing to see, for Kuroko at least. Kise only having fun playing basketball, Midorima trying his best to beat Akashi and Akashi used it to get some steam off because of his stressful schedule. They played and had a fair game after that Riko dismissed everyone one and a few stayed to clean up the gym. It didn't take long for Akashi to get changed.

At the gate of the school Midorima and Kise were waiting for both of them. "Hey I thought that maybe on Monday we could all celebrate Kurokochiis score." Kise said.

"Why don't we do it now?" Kuroko asked.

"It's late and to short noticed, our parents will be worried." Right no cell phones, he would have to get used to that fist. Parting at the school gate Akashi and Kuroko walked back home, when Akashi had to turn right and Kuroko left to get home they each said there farewell.

o

Back at home Kuroko told his mother of his test and about them going ice eating after school, it didn't go unnoticed that she felt slightly unsure about it not wanting to let him go and made it a condition that Akashi went. It was rather obvious that his mother thought rather highly of Akashi but he couldn't really blame her.

"By the way Tetsuya, we were invited to go to an event, so your father and I won't be around on Saturday evening." Kuroko nodded.

That was one thing he also had to get used to. The parties and events that seem to be ever weekend usually he didn't have to go because they were bound by work and therefore only the invited and his or her partner may come, other times he did have to come because it was a social gathering. He kind of felt like he was reliving something out of a history book and it felt rather wired.

"Oh Tetsuya the books for school we got you are all there so please look at them when we're gone on Saturday."

Kuroko nodded again, his parents had ordered in a book store everything he needed for school so he would catch up but that was pretty much unnecessary because it was all still like he remembered. So when he entered his room he didn't bother with the books that were lying on his night table.

Instead he took out his homework and placed it on his desk so he would do them later and proceeded to read his new book. The weekend past by and on Monday school resumed as it was supposed to. Kise would by now always come over to them in every break. the model also had adapted to call him Kurokochii and likehe remembered it was his way of showing respect.

To him tough's similarities were a blessing and a curse. A blessing that it felt like he simply moved from a place and meets his old friends and a curse because he knew that they didn't know him. It made him feel like a crazy person at times and he has no idea how he has kept that fact a secret.

Nothing happened at school and there were no club activities on Mondays so right after school they went to the ice cream place. It wasn't a convenience store like he used to stop by, but and actual ice cream place they sat down.

They each ordered a different ice cream special on the list and had a good time. It was nice especially for Kuroko who found himself back in the middle school atmosphere even though they were in high school now. Like always Akashi and Kuroko walked home. When they pasted a kiosk they walked in to get some magazines and Kuroko found basketball monthly, to his surprise.

Akashi already held a copy of it in his hands. Kuroko only had a copy of a literature magazine giving reviews on books and discussing releases yet to come and what would most likely happen. Kuroko had never seen such a magazine before so he decided to by a copy.

Like Akashi though he picked up a basketball monthly and realized that it was not a basketball monthly regular edition but a special edition, focusing on the top players of the last 5 years that came and went on the high school level. Both buying the magazines they walked out of the store and proceeded to go further their way.

Back at home he walked up to his room and lying down on his bed the magazines laying next to him. he held the basketball monthly edition up for a while. 'If the others are also here, I my find them in this magazine and also find out were exactly they are.' Was the last thin Kuroko thought, before opening his copy of basketball monthly?

* * *

**So about Midorima and his lucky color, I found the oha-san horoscope and it consist of two things the lucky item and the lucky color so to speak so I build that in...for some reason ever time my friend showed me on what rank I'm on that day, I am supposed to have the worst luck. -_-**

**and about Kise, he is not in the same class as the others but they started to hand out though after they got to know each other in the fist sting. **

**So yeah I hope I could answer a few quetions and that you enjoyed this chapter. Please do leave a review so I know what you thought about it. ^^**


	5. Photo

**I nearly had a hard attack today. I wanted to catch up to the walking dead (stuck on season 2) and when I wanted to watch the last episode I had to look for a site that still had it up, because of copyrights most were taken down already. So I click on one side and I immediately downloaded a virus. I got a warning liek i was supposed ot and clicked delete the virus. Problem the virus keept comming back so I cut the power supply to my laptop. I had the word document open with the new chapter in it. I saved it that wasn't the problem but when I turned my computer on I did a complete check up which automatically deleted all of the infected files, it told me that Somnium chapter 3 and 5 would be deleted. I have no other copy in the cloud or on a USB stick so the only thing I thought was ..shit. Turned out alright, in the end it didn't delete it but I still got scared.**

* * *

Photo

Kuroko flipped though all the pages, nothing, there was nothing. He found articles on Akashi, Midorima and Kise but nothing on the others. He felt a sting in his chest, he thought that he would find them for sure in a basketball mostly edition. He felt like he was suffocating over the entire situation. He really didn't want to think at the moment so he checked for anything that would take his mind of things. How can there be a total of five people excluding his parents be alive in the real world when everything was supposed to be a dream and others made no sort of appearance.

Figuring that he must have met with them before he fell into the coma and his brain somehow was able to conduct how each of these people would behave, because apparently your brain is able to perform unimaginable feats while in the Somnium state. He tried to read or do his homework but it didn't help. That was when he noticed all of the extra school books his parents bought for him. He looked thought them and found a fairly thick history book. The title read: the important turning points in world history and Japan. He checked the number of pages and there were nearly thousand pages, 984 to be exact. He took the book and hoped that at least one of his favorite subjects in school would calm him down at the moment, or he would have to go to his psychologist and talk to her about his problems which he really didn't want to do.

The bluenette opened the book and skipped thought the directory to check if what was included in the book and how he wished that he never even touched that book. Everything was different, absolutely everything. From world war one on everything was different and he was feeling like suffocation again. Everything was constant the people the places the methods, what bothered him were the tiny changes. They would throw him off every once in a while, but that was like the tip of the ice berg compared to this. There was no World War 2 or Cold War or anything like that in fact the end of World War 1 was fairly different from what he had learned.

But there was one major war that was to come, a war between the USA and China. It took place forty years after the World War 1 and turned into a nuclear war between both countries and to his surprise China won the war. America as a powerful country did not exist in that way or form anymore. They were a country that was trying to get back up its feet after half the country was boomed with nuclear booms and from the sound of it they were worse than he could ever imagine. He read the following passages with sheer horror of the population being reduced to a third, and how they were forced to surrender. It was so difficult to process that he decided to lay the book away and walk down to the dining room table where his father was sitting drinking some wine and reading a book.

"Otou-san." He called out.

"Yes what is it?"

"I wanted to know what the most powerful countries are?" his father looked up for his book looking at his son with a confused face.

"Why do you want to know that?"

"I was reading the history book you bought me and I was wondering what the most powerful counties are."

"You know it's far more complicated to say what countries is the most powerful. You have to specify, do you mean in a political way or in a military way?"

"Tell me both."

"Well, politically speaking it would no doubt be the UK and Belgium, Military speaking any country that had at least one nuke."

"Which counties posses a nuclear bomb?"

"I think there are five in total: China, France, Mexico, Russia and Japan." Hideaki watched as his son looked surprised to hear his country is named.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah just surprised that's all." his father laughed full heartedly apparently the teens expression was priceless, they continued to talk and talk and talk, until they arrived in their conversation about Kise. That was when Kurokos world broke together.

o

"Tetsuya!" Akashi said for the third time.

"What is it?"

"I have been calling you, but you didn't answer."

"I'm sorry I didn't realize."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I just didn't sleep enough yesterday."

Akashi was already aware of the fact that Tetsuya hadn't slept enough, at least he could. Most people didn't know that, but the red hear was able to pick up the tiniest thing about his surrounding, as a child he cursed that ability. In kindergarten and elementary school Kids his age wouldn't play with him because they were scared that he knew thing he wasn't supposed to know. The first real friend he had were Kise and Midorima in middle school and a few other boys from a middle school nearby. They were keeping in touch with them but they haven't met in a while. When his father had told him that the oldest son of the Kuroko family had finally woken up out of his coma, Akashi's father wanted him to befriend the boy.

At first he wanted to get it over with quickly it was rather obvious that he would not befriend him or so he thought. When he finally saw the boy and how he simply spoke the most necessary with the other guest and then shrugged them of he figured that he would simply wait until everyone else had spoken to him. When he finally spoke to him he noticed something. He was difficult to read, he had to concentrate, pay attention to him. That was what made him interested in the teal haired boy. So today where he could tell without paying attention that he was sleepy, there must have been something else bothering him, something that threw him off.

The problem was just yesterday he was fine. So how was it that now he seemed so…frail. Akashi knew that the teal haired boy was hiding it and Kuroko Tetsuya was an enigma to him, an abnormality. Someone he couldn't read that easy and for some reason he liked it, but that made him worry too. If he wasn't able to read him clearly how was he supposed to know what was going on with the teal haired boy. They walked in silence to school and even as they entered school Kuroko would simply pass by and quietly sit at his desk. He was completely lost in thought.

"Akashi is there something wrong with Kuroko?" Midorima asked when he entered the classroom, it was the first thing he noticed.

"So even you noticed it?" Akashi asked as he looked up to Midorima to meet his eyes.

"Well he seems a bit out of it and I personally don't like it."

"Why?" the red head narrowed his eyes Midorima usually was rather good at predicting things, ironic seeing that he was so fixed on his horoscope. "It reminds me of something my father said." Mismatched eyes narrowed.

Something Midorimas father said to him? That wasn't good. "Akashi, do you know if something happened that he is so out of it?"

"No nothing I know of."

"I think it would be best if my father had a word with him then."

"Why do you suggest that?"

"Because he told me that people that wake up from the Somnium all of a sudden have a mood change. It comes out of the blue and that is what decides if they commit suicide like most of them do or not."

"Very well, after school we will be going right to your house then." Midorima nodded.

It was kind of an emergency, Kuroko couldn't do anything at school and they still could call Kurokos parent from Midorima house, they would surely understand. So they waited and it was agonizing. Kuroko only got worse over the day even to the point where he was avoiding them. So the bell rang, school was over when they approached Kuroko.

"Kuroko would you mind going right after school with all of us to Shintaros place?" Akashi asked. The green headed teenager was too embarrassed to ask.

"I'm not sure Akashi-kun, I haven't told my parents yet and is Midorima even okay with me coming over?"

"Yes he is, you'll realize that he is actually very shy and can't properly express his feelings for people he actually likes and we still can call your parent over at Shintaros place. No problem right?" Akashi smiled nicely, he talked nicely and presented him as very friendly, which made it only scarier that his voice had a dangerous under tone and his eyes glinted dangerously. The 'No problem' could also be translated as, this is an order. So Kuroko had no other choice but to go along with it.

o

At Midorima house they were greeted by his mother who was more than surprised to see her son bring friends over. So naturally the first thing she did was discreetly separating her son from his friend she squatted in the living room.

"Shintaro why are your friend here?" she asked. They were both in the kitchen to door closed.

"I'll explain later, but is father home?"

"He said that he had to go to the post office sending because of his report. But what does your father have to do with your friend coming over uninvited and who is the other boy?" the green haired teen was slightly surprised his mother had noticed him right away.

"That is Kuroko Tetsuya. He worked up from a coma about 2 months ago." Midorima mothers' lips formed an o, already seeing where this is going.

"Well then tell your friends that they have to wait, I'll make extra for lunch." Midorima nodded and then asked Akashi and Kuroko to follow him to his room.

Kise wanted to come to but he had a photo shoot so in the end the only one that tagged along was Akashi. The house of the Midorima was not that large it most definitely was more for the rich but other than that it was quite obvious that they were not the richest family. The green haired teen led them up to the second floor and at the end of the hallway he opened the door to his room. Entering his room it wasn't much it was a simple room and Kuroko again felt a pang in his chest.

It was exactly like in his dream, even though he was only once at Midorima place in the Somnium he still remembered everything clearly. And ever detail he looked for it didn't matter how unimportant it seemed everything was exactly the way it was pictured in his dreams. This only added more distress on Kuroko, in the beginning he thought that he may have met everyone at some point in his life, that he subconsciously had noticed them and then build it into his dream. The problems was after he had talked to his father last night he found out that he knew of things that he wasn't supposed to know of.

For example he couldn't have met Kise before now. His mother is Japanese and his father is from Finland, he even grew up there until he was 9 years old and ever left the country and Kuroko never left Japan. The blond only got into modeling until he was 14, so Kuroko could never have met him before falling into the coma. His theory was thrown out of the window.

Right now is the exact same situation. Even if he should have somehow been in Midorima room before that would have been 10 years ago, he would have been six and there was no way that this room was that of six year old. Realizing that Akashi and Midorima were waiting for him to finally sit down he quickly sat down at the head of Miroimas bed. He distantly could hear them talk but he was so lost in thought how it was possible that things in his dream were actually real. Was it even possible or was he already going insane like one of the books described it to be?

Kuroko let his line of sight wander and landed on some pictures on the other side of the wall they were pinned on the side of the wall were Midorima had a lot of notes and dates written down. The pictures didn't interest him for the most part only one picture interested him.

"Tetsuya is something wrong?" Akashi asked.

"No, I just realized that one that picture over there." Their attention shifted and mismatched eyes followed those of baby blue eyes. The red head walked over to the picture and unpinned it.

"And you say you don't care for us?" the redhead teased, in response the four eyed teen blushed.

"You were looking at this picture in particular right?" the question was directed at Kuroko.

"Yeah, I realized that I haven't seen them around and you all seem very close in that picture so I was wondering…"

"They are from a different school, but you most likely would have met them sooner or later."

"How did you get so close then?"

"Teiko middle school is a private school for the wealthy and a few blocks down a public middle school was built, Seirin middle school. Not too far from both school there was a basketball court and that is where we met." The photo showed seven middle schoolers all grinning into a camera. Midorima, Kise and Akashi were all there but between the three there were other people, not just any another people. Next to Midorima was Momoi Satsuki, smiling ever so sweet, then came Kise and after that Aomine Daiki was slinging his right hand over the models shoulder and the other arm was laying over Kagami Taiga and Akashi was occupied keeping a certain Murasakibara Atsushi from eating snacks during a photo. Just as Kuroko wanted to ask another question, Midorima mother called them down for lunch.

* * *

**My day wasn't really great so there might be more mistakes than usual. Anything I mentioned in this chapter about countries and history was obviously made up but if anyone has a problem just PM and I'll discuss it. So yeah the rest of the cast does exist but the way I build up this world it will take a bit longer to properly get them involved with the rest of the cast. So yeah tell me what you thoughts by reviewing. ^^**


End file.
